


Puppy Love

by Esky1118



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Slow Burn, creek - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esky1118/pseuds/Esky1118
Summary: Tweek finds himself in high school with no friends, more anxiety than ever before, and a new part-time job at a local pet shop that he doesn't want. A regular customer who also happens to be one of his classmates begins to show up during his shifts, and the two start to bond.





	1. The First Close

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just posted a new part of my other fic, but I've been wanting to post this one too for a bit. I already posted it on Wattpad but here I seem to get better feedback/any feedback at all. I wanted to know if this is a story people would be interested in. It also helped me with writers block for Experimental Love when I still wanted to write. Idk. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy though! Let me know what you think, and if you'd like me to continue this story. If you want me to continue it I may post either this or Experimental Love once a week/when I can or I'll write this after I finish Experimental Love. Let me know what your thoughts are on all of this.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

_Why did I do this?? Why did I agree? I hate this. I hate this_. Tweek’s thoughts going a mile a minute. This sort of thing happened often. And when it wasn’t, sometimes Tweek would realize he hadn’t panicked over something in awhile, and panic because he wasn’t panicking. Or maybe more accurately that he probably should be panicking about something, even when he had no idea what that would be.

It was about another hour until he went home. Half an hour before the store closed, but he still had things to take care of after the doors locked everyone else out. He was pacing back and forth by the registers, chewing his nails anxiously. It was a nasty habit he had that often led to bleeding fingers. Usually he had band-aids over them to keep him from indulging this impulse. But not tonight. Most had fallen off because of all the different tasks that required his hands. He also hadn’t thought of bringing any extra, which he wanted to kick himself for after the first fell off.

He was thankful nobody was in the store to see him seemingly lose his mind. Tweek was surprised how well he had managed to keep it together throughout the earlier part of his shift. He maintained it had been because things had been moving so fast he barely had time to process one situation before he was already faced with another. But now that he was mostly alone and had a chance to think over everything, his anxiety was starting to get the better of him.

 _Why did I let them convince me to do this? This is making things worse if anything!_ It was true. Ever since his guidance counselor and then his parents had suggested taking a part-time job here, he’d felt even more anxious and stressed than before. _And this is my first actual shift for fuck’s sake!_ He had been in training a few days before actually starting as a cashier, and was finally working an actual shift. At least one where he wasn’t shadowing or being hovered over by an another employee. Tonight was the first time he had to do things without someone there. It was a nice change of pace that he didn’t have to talk to anyone, or worry about screwing up in front of them. But it also led to Tweek depending heavily on his manager for every little thing he couldn’t remember how to do.

He stopped pacing, hand still up by his mouth, and took in a deep breath. It wasn’t steady because his twitching made being still an impossibility. At least while he was conscious. He needed to refocus so he could work on his closing responsibilities. He took a small, messily folded piece of paper out of his back pocket on his jeans and unfolded it carefully. Over the past few days of training he had written down lots of helpful information. He even wrote out all the things he was responsible for when closing as a cashier.

He read over the list and began mentally checking off things that were already done, while making himself aware of the things yet to be completed. _Ok, it’s not that much. Just some cleaning really, and putting back the returns_. He quickly folded the paper back up and walked over to where the broom was leaning against the wall. He luckily only had to sweep around the registers since another coworker had swept the floor earlier with the bigger broom. Cleaning, and in particular, sweeping had always been enjoyable to Tweek. For someone who is easily startled and panicky, an activity like sweeping can be very calming. The rhythmic motion and even the sound of the broom against the floor were relaxing for him.

Tweek swept up all the dirt and dog hair that covered the floor and dumped it all in the trash bin behind the register. He began to work on the other things he had to do, humming a bit to himself as he did. He felt himself calming down a bit, still twitching occasionally, but it was less often and not as strong. _Ok, maybe..maybe, this won’t be so bad.._ Tweek started working on his returns. He turned into one of the first aisles, and as he passed by a shelf with some dog treats on it, he accidentally knocked a bag down. He turned around to pick it up. As he was bent down, he could have sworn he heard the doors open. He picked up the treats and quickly put them back before rolling up his sleeve to check his watch.

8:56pm it read. Tweek groaned a bit. It was less than five minutes before they would be closed. _What inconsiderate asshole had to wait until now to get whatever the hell they need?_ He heard footsteps over in the small animals section. Since he was only a cashier and didn’t want to deal with whoever it was for longer than he’d have to, he simply walked to the front of the store. He looked outside to make sure there weren’t any more customers heading in. When he sees no one, he locks the outside door so nobody else decides to make any last minute purchases.

He hears the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him and jumps. “Ah!” Tweek yells in surprise. He turns around quickly and is even more startled to see he recognizes the “inconsiderate asshole”. And honestly, he felt that description was accurate.

It was none other than Craig motherfucking Tucker, with a bag of bedding that he assumed was for a guinea pig. When he turned to face him, Tweek saw Craig's expression change from his normal, uncaring gaze, to that of something that looked like a mixture of confusion, surprise, and even a bit of annoyance. “The hell? Since when do you work here?” Craig asked as Tweek quickly made his way behind the register. Tweek tried to ignore accusatory tone in his voice, and put on his fake customer service smile. “I just started actually. Just the bedding?” he replied through gritted teeth.

Craig’s expression now looks just annoyed. _The hell are you looking at me like that for? It’s not like I’m the one being an ass and waiting til basically closing to buy shit._ Tweek was frustrated. Craig didn’t have the right to be pissed at him. He wasn’t the one who was keeping him late. Tweek kept up the smile however, taking that as a yes. Tweek scanned the bedding and placed it in a bag behind him. “That’ll be $20 even”

Craig pulled a crinkled $20 bill out of his sweatshirt pocket and tossed it at Tweek, who scrambled to catch it. He manages to catch it before it reaches the ground. In the commotion Craig had moved behind him and grabbed the bag before walking towards the door, not speaking another word. Tweek watched after him bitterly.

“Dick” he muttered to himself. He turned around and put the cash in the drawer and grabbed the printed receipt. He crumpled the receipt up and turned around to toss it in the trash and jumped when he realized Craig was standing right behind him. “Jesus Christ!” Tweek yelled  in surprise. Craig flinched a bit, and flipped him off.

“Chill the fuck out, you locked me in” Craig responded and glanced over at the door. Tweek caught his breath and felt his face get red. It was a mixture of embarrassment, and frustration. Craig started walking towards the door without saying another word, Tweek following close behind. _Fine Craig. Well maybe if you didn’t wait until now to buy it this wouldn’t have happened._ _And you really couldn’t figure out how to unlock it yourself? You only have two choices, left or right. It’s not goddamn rocket science._

Tweek apologized as he unlocked the door, still wearing his fake smile “Sorry about that, I assumed that there wasn’t anyone in the store since we’re clo-” as soon as the doors were opened Craig pushed past Tweek and started walking away. Tweek stood frozen in awe for a minute. _I know we aren’t friends anymore but, seriously?_ Tweek shook his head and locked the store back up. He still had to finish his closing duties before he could go home. Luckily he was already almost done. He walked back to where he had been interrupted with returns, and picked up where he had left off.

______________________________________

  


“Good night!” his manager waved goodbye after they finished locking up. Tweek waved back weakly “Night” he responded. The two started walking in different directions. Tweek looked down at the ground as he walked. Walking home at night was definitely not one of his favorite things to do. But as long as he walked fast and kept his head down, he reasoned he should be safe enough. Or at least he wouldn’t be able to tell if he was unsafe, which would have to do.

 

He still couldn’t get over his interaction with Craig. It was true that they had parted ways since elementary school. But Tweek had never really gotten over it. After losing Craig as a friend, he started losing other people he had once called friends too. First it was the rest of Craig’s group, then even people like Wendy, and Cartman’s gang. True, he had never really thought of them as friends before, but Wendy and all but Cartman from that group had talked to him occasionally. It seemed as though that in losing Craig, he lost a lot more.

 

At this point he was used to having no friends, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want them. He was in high school now. Friends were more important than grades to most kids. And having friends made it easier to get by. Still, Tweek accepted it. He understood why nobody wanted to be friends with him. _I’m a twitchy, spazzy, anxious freak! Who’d want to be seen around that?_

 

Since they parted ways all those years ago, Tweek and Craig had mostly just avoided and ignored each other. It was like a silent agreement. Tonight was probably the most they’ve spoken to each other in years. _Great_ Tweek thought dreadfully. _He has that stupid guinea pig. I’m sure I’ll have to see him all the time._

 

He didn’t dread the thought of it so much because he hated Craig. Quite the opposite actually. He missed him dearly. They had been such good friends back in elementary school. _What happened?_ Tweek can’t even really remember at this point. He shakes himself loose of his thoughts for a moment, remembering he was walking home. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that he had already passed his house.

 

He sighed and turned around. The walk wasn’t that far, which was lucky considering how cold it was. South Park was pretty much always cold and snowy, but tonight was particularly cold for some reason. Tweek shivered as he finally reached his house. The lights were already turned off, and he was certain the front door was locked. He walked over to it and tried opening it. _Yep. Locked._

 

Tweek walks around to his backyard and opens the back door. Thankfully his parents never remember to lock it. Although occasionally Tweek has had to climb through a window on the rare occasion they do remember. He closes the door quietly behind him and locks it. He pulls off his shoes and heads upstairs to his room. He opens the door and shuts it gently.

 

He throws his shoes by his closet and flops onto his bed, not even bothering to turn on a light. He felt incredibly drained physically and emotionally. It was probably the longest day of his life, and he was thankful he had already finished his homework before he had left for work. He feels like crying. Tweek often cries when he’s alone as a stress reliever. It’s less painful than chewing on his fingers, or pulling out hair. Two other ways he deals with stress, but not the worst ones. But he can’t manage to. He assumes because he’s just so tired.

 

Usually he’d drink some coffee to help himself wake up. But he’d be up all night and he was too worn out to get up and get himself some. That and he just wanted to sleep. _Maybe sleep will help._ He hadn’t slept much in the past few days either, so he decided to just sleep. He didn’t even bother changing his clothes. He was already dreading tomorrow. He had a feeling it was somehow going to be worse than today.

 

He slowly drifted off into a restless sleep, often waking up. Before he fell asleep for the last time it was about 3:30am. He sat up and stared out the window. The sky looked so beautiful tonight. Tweek frowned sadly. The last time he could remember the sky looking so nice was when he and Craig would watch the stars together when they were little. It was one of his favorite memories. Just the two of them sitting on top of the school together, Craig pointing out all the different constellations to Tweek. Both enjoying the pleasant night together.

 

‘ _How do you know all those constellations?’ ‘They’re interesting. Space itself is so interesting. I don’t know how you don’t know them all too’ ‘Well, maybe you could teach me about them sometime?’ Craig looked at him and smiled ‘Sure’_

  
Tweek realized that Craig never did try teaching him about the constellations. That conversation had happened shortly before they stopped talking to each other. _I’m still confused about what happened.._ he thought curiously. _Maybe I’ll remember someday.._ He yawned and laid back down, shutting his eyes for the final time that night.


	2. Responsibilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't Experimental Love. And while I am finished with the new chapter, I haven't even started on the next one. So to give myself more time and because I felt inspired to write more of this one, here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I decided to do a retelling of the first chapter but from Craig's perspective to test out a few things. Let me know what you think about this version and if you think I should write from both perspectives, just Craig's, or just Tweek's. I most likely won't do just Craig's since Tweek is more of the main focus. Idk, let me know what you think!

Craig was busily working away at his homework. His phone buzzed next to him with what he was sure was a message from Clyde asking him about the homework. Because of this and the fact he still had lots to do he decided to ignore it. If someone needed him for something important, they knew to call. 

 

A squeak and some rusting came from the corner of the room in response to the noise. "It's alright Stripe," he reassured the Guinea pig. A small purr and some more rusting told him that Stripe was now relaxed. He smirked thinking about the cute little animal and refocused on his work.

 

He managed to finish most of it by 8:30.  _ Just some math problems and I'll be done _ . He leaned back in his chair which cracked his back. "That felt good," he said aloud. He heard more squeaking come from behind him. He leaned back further so he could see the cage across the room. When he saw the small animal pacing back and forth, he rolled off the chair and stood to walk over to the cage.

 

He kneeled down in front of the cage and reached up to unlatch the door, Stripe eagerly waiting on the other side. When his phone starts ringing on the other side of the room. He sighs and returns to the desk. He looks at the user ID and feels himself grow more annoyed. It was his father, likely calling to ask him to do something. Craig clicks the button to answer and puts the call on speaker because he couldn’t usually hear him otherwise when he was driving.

 

“Craig?” “Yeah? What do you want?” he responded sounding annoyed. “Don’t use that tone with me son.” “Yeah yeah, I’m sorry. But really, what do you want?” he apologized. “That rodent of yours needs more of that paper stuff it sleeps on, and I don’t have time to go get some,” Craig was confused.  _ And why the fuck are you telling me this now, when the pet store closes in less than an hour?  _ “What,” Craig said confused. “You have to go get more of that stuff right? Normally your mom or I would pick it up, but neither of us have had time to and you’re old enough to do it yourself,” his father replied.

 

“Ok… well, why are you telling me this now? I could have gone earlier but they close soon so I’ll just have to go tomorrow,” he stated. He wished he could say he was surprised when his father diagreed. “You have enough, damn time to get your ass down there and get it. It’s time for you to take more responsibility for that thing. And if you don’t get it tonight maybe your sister will get to take care of it from now on,” he threatened. “Jesus dad fine, I’ll go get it,” Craig complained. “Good,” his father hung up.

 

“Goddamn asshole..” Craig shook his head and walked to his closet to throw on his boots. “Sorry Stripe. I can let you out when I get back,” he apologized. The guinea pig purred in response. Craig chuckled to himself as he grabbed his sweatshirt and hat which were hanging on hooks stuck to the wall. He pulled the two items on as he headed down the stairs.

 

He left out the front door without saying a word to his mother.  _ If she wants to know where I am she can ask her damn husband. I don’t have time for this bullshit. _ He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sped walked towards the store. He had forgotten to bring his phone with him, so he was unable to check the time. He had to check it when he went home. He was sure by now Clyde would be worried that he hadn’t responded.  _ Just another reason to get this done. _

 

Craig arrived to the store and was half expecting the doors to not open. He looked inside and couldn’t see anyone and felt a bit defeated. But when he went to take a closer look, the doors slid open, startling him slightly. He knew they would be closing soon, and didn’t want to piss anyone off who would most likely in turn, piss himself off. 

 

He makes his way to the small animals section. He’d been there multiple times before when getting different supplies. So thankfully he knew exactly where to go. Craig thought he heard a click come somewhere from the front of the store but ignored it. He picked up a bag of bedding that they usually bought, and starting walking back towards the registers. When he reaches them he notices who he assumes to be an employee at the front door with his back turned to him. The employee appears to be staring out into the parking lot.  _ Why does he seem familiar? Maybe he’s served us here before? _ He wondered.

 

Because he wanted to get home as soon as humanly possible, he clears his throat in an attempt to get the guy’s attention. The guy jumps and yells a familiar sounding “Ah!” Craig was startled but also slightly annoyed to find it was one of his classmates. Tweek Tweak to be exact. The twitchy, coffee obsessed boy he used to be friends with. He was annoyed that he’d have to talk to one of his classmates when he’d much rather be at home. 

 

He decides to try not to sound too annoyed. At least not yet anyways. He is curious about how and why the boy was here.  _ Doesn’t he work at his parent’s freaking coffee shop? And how long has he been here? I haven’t seen him working here before.. _ “ The hell? Since when do you work here?” he questioned as the blonde made his way behind the register. “I just started actually. Just the bedding?” 

 

Craig gave him a slightly annoyed look.  _ Look Tweek, I don’t want to be here as much if not more than you do right now. If I was buying anything else I would have already fucking grabbed it. Jesus Christ..  _ Somehow Tweek kept up an awkward but seemingly pained smile as he rang up the bedding. “That’ll be $20 even” he said. Craig could tell Tweek wanted him to leave. He dug around in his pocket and luckily found a crumpled up $20 bill. 

 

He had been so frustrated with his father and focused on getting to the shop before it closed that he had nearly forgotten about having to pay. Luckily he kept money in certain places like this in case similar situations happened and he would need it. He pulled out the $20, and threw it at Tweek without a word. He knew they both wanted to get out of here. He didn’t even look over as the teen struggled to catch the falling bill. He picked up the bedding and started heading towards the front door.

 

_ Finally.. I can go h-  _ he paused. The doors weren’t opening. He tried pulling them apart with his hands to no avail. He sighed, put the bedding down and turned back around. He noticed Tweek was putting the cash in the drawer and walked over to him without saying a word. He was about to say something when Craig thought he heard Tweek mutter the word “Dick” to himself. He rolled his eyes at the insult he presumed to be directed at himself. Tweek grabbed the printed receipt and turned around to throw it away. He jumped when he noticed the boy now standing behind him.

 

“Jesus Christ!” he yelled. Craig flinched a bit at the noise and reflexibly flipped him off.  _ That yelling is certainly something I don’t miss. _ He thought. “Chill the fuck out, you locked me in” he stated simply, looking over at the door. Craig started walking towards the door. He heard Tweek’s footsteps behind him as they walked to the enterance.  _ The sooner I get the fuck out of here, the better. And I’m sure you’d be happier that way too. _ When they reached the door Craig stepped to the side to grab the bag on the ground. 

 

Craig stood there impatiently as the awkward teen unlocked the door, “Sorry about that, I assumed that there wasn’t anyone in the store since we’re clo-” Tweek started apologizing. But that was all Craig heard as he pushed past Tweek and began heading home.  _ Jesus Christ that was more painful than I expected. _ He heard the doors shut and lock behind him, but he didn’t turn back. It was past 9:00, and it was cold. 

 

Luckily the next day was Friday, so Craig figured at least tomorrow he would have some free time. He walked home quickly. By the time he reached the house his fingers felt numb with cold. He opened the door and found the lights off.  _ At least they didn’t lock me out this time.. _ He shook his head. He walked inside and locked the door behind him. He lazily kicked off his boots, not caring where they landed. He almost kept them on as he walked upstairs. But it was such a habit to take them off at this point, and he also didn’t feel like being yelled at for it tomorrow, so he decided against it.

 

He trudged up the stairs, the bedding being dragged behind him. He surprised himself when he didn’t drop it down the stairs. And if he did, he wouldn’t have gone back down to get it. He sets it down outside the bathroom and opens the door. He turns on the hot water faucet for a moment before running his hands underneath the running water. The cold in his hands make the water burn. But after a moment he starts to feel his fingers again.

 

He grabs the hand towel hanging on the wall and dries his hands. He exits the bathroom and grabs the bag again, finally heading to his room. He opens the door quietly, and is greeted with loud squeaking from Stripe. Craig smiles at the noise. “Yep, some fresh new bedding for ya Stripe,” he says with a yawn. “But first I have to finish my homework. I’ll probably just change it in the morning alright?” The guinea pig looks up at him with a mouth full of hay. He chuckles and sits down at his desk, turning on the desk lamp so he can see. He twists and cracks his back before focusing on the rest of his homework.

 

He works efficiently. When he’s finally done, the time on his phone reads 11:47pm.  _ Damn. That took longer than I thought.  _ He turned around and could see Stripe sleeping peacefully.  _ Well, that means I should probably get to bed too I guess. _ He turns off the light and sleepily makes his way to the bed through the darkness. 

 

He stubs his toe against the bed frame and curses quietly out loud “Son of a bitch!” He flops down face first onto his bed. He doesn’t even bother changing his clothes or even lifting the covers over himself. Craig finds himself asleep almost immediately. It had been a long day.  _ And a weird one too. Guess I’ll have to see spaz whenever I have to get stuff for Stripe now. Grreeaat..  _ He let out a sigh and found himself drifting into a relaxed sleep.  _ Thank god tomorrow is Friday. _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas as to why they aren't friends anymore? I'm trying not to make it too obvious yet, but you'll probably have a better idea/hint soon! See you next week!
> 
> Also sorry for any errors, I usually don't read them over too well before I post them. I may go back and edit if I find something really bad. And this chapter is definitely not my best work, but I've been tired, unmotivated, and busy, so sorry about the quality.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think of the writing/story, and how or if I should continue it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
